Frozen as Frost
by farhatiqurotu9
Summary: Elsa sangat senang mengetahui kalau Jack ingin menjadi teman sepermainannya-walau Jack sudah mengetahui kalau dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan aneh yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Tapi sesungguhnya ada udang di balik batu dari apa yang dilakukan Jack, Ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, karena kesalahannya yang membuat Elsa memiliki kekuatannya. Review if you like it (:
1. Chapter 1 Jack

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 1. Jack-Overland-Frost**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own ROTG and FROZEN, they all belong to DreamWorks and Disney :)**

**T**ok tok tok

"Jack, kau sudah bangun?" suara Tooth terdengar dari luar kamarku, "Jack, aku masuk," katanya lagi, bersamaan dengan suara decit pintu-yang biasa terdengar saat pintu dibuka. "North memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, dia memanggil kita untuk melihat penemuan barunya, kurasa itu tentang portal-atau apapun itu, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan tadi." Aku mengerjabkan mataku, sedikit merentangkan tubuhku, kulihat Tooth berdiri di depanku.

"Hm, apa?" tanyaku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan tadi, salahkan itu pada telingaku yang tidak mendengarnya dengan baik-atau mungkin juga karena Tooth berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Aku berkata," kata Tooth perlahan, "North memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, dia menunggu kita dibawah, sepertinya dia memiliki penemuan baru, kau mendengarkanku?" katanya lagi sambil membuka jendelaku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, karena sinar matahari menyilaukan mataku sejenak, "Oh, ya, _ma'am." _kataku.

"Bagus, sekarang, bangun dan pakai bajumu, dan bersiaplah," Tooth mengambil tongkatku, "ku tunggu kau dibawah." katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku, lalu melemparkannya kearahku, dia lalu melayang pergi dari kamarku.

❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️

Aku membangunkan diriku dari posisi tidurku, terduduk di ranjangku, melihat keluar jendela, matahari belum begitu tinggi. Sudah satu tahun lewat sejak peristiwa pitch, dan sekarang aku tinggal di tempat North, selain aku bisa menganggu para Yeti disini, aku juga sudah harus menyembunyikan diri, karena mereka-para anak-anak-sudah mulai mempercayaiku, berkat Jamie, aku sudah terlihat sekarang, mau tak mau aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

_"Jack, cepatlah!"_

Suara Tooth menggema di lorong. akupun segera turun dari ranjang tempat tidurku, setelah memakai jaket biruku, aku lalu menyusul Tooth keluar kamar, aku melompat terbang dari lantaiku menuju aula utama, tempat _globe-_dan juga tempat _guardians_ berkumpul. Kulihat Bunny disana, dan North yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Tooth? dia dan para peri kecilnya itu sedang asik membaca buku sejarah-atau dongeng, aku tidak terlalu tahu-milik North. Kebiasaan mereka ketika berkumpul disini, dan, tidak ada yang menarik.

Kulihat North menoleh kearahku, "_Oh here it is, _Jack, akhirnya kau bangun," kata North sambil tertawa. Kulihat Bunny juga menoleh kearahku dengan ekspresi biasanya-atau ekspresi marahnya? entahlah, aku terlalu sering melihat wajah itu lebih di banding ekspresi lainnya. (misalnya senang)

"_Well, hi, what's going on_?" tanyaku sambil terbang mendekat kearah North dan si kangguru-opps, _i mean, and Bunny_. "Pasti ada sesuatu seru sehingga kalian mengundangku, bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

North kembali tertawa. "Tentu, tentu saja, aku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik, tertarik untuk mencobanya?"

Aku tersenyum kearah North, "Sungguh? apa itu?"

"Percaya padaku, kau tidak akan tertarik dengan apa yang akan North tunjukan," kata Bunny tiba-tiba.

"Oh tentu saja kau akan tertarik," sanggah North. "Lihat, aku membuat sebuah portal baru!" ucapnya senang, sambil memamerkan sebuah bola dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, hanya sebuah portal? "Lalu, apa yang menarik dari itu?" tanyaku tidak yakin. "aku bisa terbang kemana saja yang kumau tanpa portal itu."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jack, ini bukan hanya sebuah portal," kata North sambil tersenyum bangga. "Ini juga sebuah.., mesin waktu,"

"Mesin waktu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa, lebih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Tidak ada mesin waktu di dunia ini."

"Tentu saja ada, kau baru saja melihatnya di depan wajahmu sendiri Frost," kata North meyakinkanku. "Lebih baik kau mencobanya, dan kau akan mengetahuinya."

"_Of course, we'll never know, until we try," _jawabku.

"Apa itu berarti 'iya'?" tanya Bunny.

"Kau juga ingin mencobanya, Bunny?" tawarku.

"Oh terima kasih sudah berbaik hati menawarkanku, tapi **tidak, **aku tidak pernah suka portal North-dan segala macamnya." jawab Bunny cepat.

"Jadi, Jack, kemana dan waktu apa kau akan pergi?" tanya North, sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, North kembali berbicara, "ah dan kau **tidak boleh** pergi ke masa lalumu, terlebih bertemu dirimu dimasa lalu." katanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang secara reflek kuucapkan.

"Kupikir itu hukum alam," jawab Bunny.

"Ya, seperti apa kata Bunny, itu sudah menjadi hukum alam, kau tidak boleh mengubah takdirmu, atau bertindak gegabah ingin melihat dirimu dimasa lalu, terkadang itu bisa berakibat fatal, karena bisa saja kau kelepasan dan akhirnya ikut campur dengan takdir yang sudah dituliskan langit." jelas North panjang lebar. _oh, jadi aku boleh mengubah takdir orang lain_? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"_Well_, kalau itu peraturannya, apa boleh buat," kataku sambil turun dari atas tongkatku. "Ah, dan aku belum tahu ingin kemana,"

"Aku ingin memberi usul!" kata Tooth tiba-tiba, aku menolehkan kepala kebelakang, terlihat Tooth sedang memegang sebuah buku. "Bagaimana kalau.., Arendelle?"

"Arendelle?"

"Ya, Arendelle, sebuah kerajaan di akhir abad 18," kata Tooh sambil sedikit membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. "Sebuah kerajaan yang tertutup, kabarnya, raja dan ratu memiliki dua anak perempuan, tapi keduanya tidak pernah keluar dari istana mereka, disaat putri mahkota berumur delapan belas tahun, raja dan ratu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan dalam perjalanan, sehingga tiga tahun kemudian putri mahkota mengambil alih tahkta dan menjadi seorang ratu,

"Tapi, disaat hari penobatannya, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, tidak disebutkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, tapi terdengar berita kalau ratu memiliki sebuah rahasia aneh, dan akhirnya melarikan diri dari kerajaan,

"Sebuah kutukan terjadi setelahnya, disaat musim panas-yang seharusnya cerah-justru menjadi malapetaka, hujan salju tak kunjung berhenti, hingga akhirnya dilakukan sebuah persembahan, dan itu berhasil, tapi ratu tidak pernah kembali, sehingga putri kedua yang akhirnya mengambil alih takhka,

"Tapi masa kejayaan kerajaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, pertengahan abad 19, kerajaan itu akhirnya diambil alih oleh kerajaan lain." Tooth menyudahi dongengnya. "Oh, dan tertulis di buku ini, putri mahkota tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari kamarnya, sejak umur delapan tahun, bahkan istana juga tetutup sejak saat itu." tambahnya lagi.

terdengar suara peri kecil berbicara-dengan suaranya yang lebih mirip kicauan burung. "Benar, bukankah itu terdengar seru? sebuah kerajaan misterius-dengan ratu yang melarikan diri," kata Tooth.

"Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah film menurutku," komentar Bunny. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, benar kata Tooth, sepertinya Arendelle cukup menarik," kataku.

"Jadi, Arendelle?" tanya North memastikan.

"Ya." jawabku yakin.

North lalu berbisik pada bola-yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Arendelle, kubilang..., Arendelle," katanya, lalu melempar bola itu kelantai, dan sebuah portal muncul dari sana.

Aku tersenyum senang, lalu mulai berjalan kearah portal itu. Lalu, tubuhku terasa terhisap masuk kedalam dunia yang terhubung dengan portal itu. ❄️

_Gimana chapter satunya? xD silahkan tulis komentar kalian di kotak review (:_

_PS. point of view (pov) setiap chapter akan sama dengan judul per chapternya (: (misalnya; chapter ini tittle chapternya "jack" makanya povnya dari sudut pandang jack C:)_


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strongFrozen as Frost/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strongBab 2. Elsa-Jeannette-Summers/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"PS. Di part ini, pov-nya, pov orang ketiga, walau judul povnya 'elsa' tapi disini elsanya baru lahir, jadi belum bisa diceritain lewat pov-nya dia._.v/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"strong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== === /strongstrong=== ===/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongArendelle, Masehi abad 18.. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kerajaan sedang bersuka cita, karena sang Ratu baru saja melahirkan putri pertamanya, seorang putri mahkota yang diberi nama Elsa, putri Elsa-yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu-memiliki rambut cokelat sewarna dengan Ratu Idun-ibundanya, dan juga dua buah mata besar bewarna biru./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Karena kelahiran putri Elsa sudah dinantikan sejak awal, tidak hanya keluarga kerajaan yang merasakan kegembiraan atas kelahiran putri Elsa, namun juga dengan rakyat kerajaan Arendelle, karena itu, Raja Agdar merayakan sebuah pesta atas kelahiran putri pertamanya. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pesta yang dilaksanakan secara besar-besaran, dan dilangsungkan selama tujuh hari, tujuh malam, tepat di malam ketujuh, Ratu sengaja membawa putri Elsa berjalan-jalan di halaman istana, untuk menunjukkannya kepada para rakyat Arendelle. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tapi mereka tidak tahu, sebuah garis takdir baru saja akan berubah,../p 


End file.
